prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zelina Vega
| birth_place = Queens, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Pawcatuck, Connecticut | billed = Puerto Vallarta, Mexico | trainer = Azrieal Javi-Air T.J. Perkins Hijo del Gladiador Tony Salazar | debut = February 20, 2010 | retired = }} Thea Megan Trinidad (December 27, 1990) is an American professional wrestler and zumba instructor of Puerto Rican descent. She is currently signed to WWE on the Raw brand under the ring name Zelina Vega. She has previously worked in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) under the ring name Rosita, a name she also used in the Family Wrestling Entertainment (FWE) promotion. She has also worked for other independent promotions under the ring name Divina Fly. In TNA, she was a one-time Knockouts Tag Team Champion with Sarita. Early life Trinidad grew up watching professional wrestling with her father Michael Angel Trinidad and younger brother Timothy. She also practiced swimming and baseball. On September 11, 2001, when Trinidad was ten years old, her father was killed in the terrorist attacks on the World Trade Center, where he worked for the firm Cantor Fitzgerald as a Telecom Analyst. He was on the 103rd floor of the North Tower when it collapsed. Trinidad has said it was because of her father that made her enter the wrestling business. Trinidad was featured in an NBC special, titled Children of 9/11, on September 5, 2011. Growing up, Trinidad also worked as a counselor on a camp for children that had lost parents on 9/11 and also participated in charitable causes such as Habitat for Humanity after Hurricane Katrina in New Orleans with Tuesday's Children. At the age of seventeen, Trinidad began training professional wrestling under Javi-Air, Azrieal, and T.J. Perkins. Professional wrestling career Women Superstars Uncensored (2010) On February 20, 2010, She made her debut for Women Superstars Uncensored (WSU), under the ring name Divina Fly in a losing effort against Britteny Savage. On June 6, 2010, Divina Fly and Niya, collectively known as The Fly Girls, competed for the WSU Tag Team Championships but lost to the reigning champions, Cindy Rogers and Jana. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2011–2013, 2015) On January 11, 2011, Trinidad wrestled in a tryout dark match at Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's television tapings, losing to Angelina Love. On January 27 it was reported that Trinidad had signed a contract with the promotion. On the February 10 edition of Impact!, Trinidad, under the ring name Rosita debuted as the storyline cousin of Sarita in an eight knockout tag team match, where the two of them teamed with Madison Rayne and Tara and defeated Angelina Love, Mickie James, Velvet Sky and Winter, when Rosita pinned Sky. The following week Rosita and Sarita defeated Angelina Love and Velvet Sky in a tag team match to earn a shot at Love's and Winter's TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship. On March 13 at Victory Road, Rosita and Sarita defeated Love and Winter to win the TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship, with Sarita proclaiming that their victory would start a Latino takeover of Impact Wrestling. On the following edition of Impact!, the alliance of Rosita, Sarita and Hernandez was named Mexican America. The three of them were then defeated in a six-person street fight by Love, Winter and Matt Morgan. On March 24, the three were joined by Anarquia. In the following weeks Rosita and Sarita successfully defended the Knockouts Tag Team Championship first against The Beautiful People (Angelina Love and Velvet Sky) and then against Madison Rayne and Tara. They made their third successful defense on the June 16 edition of Impact Wrestling, defeating Velvet Sky and Ms. Tessmacher, following outside interference from ODB. Rosita and Sarita lost the Impact Wrestling's Knockouts Tag Team Championship to Ms. Tessmacher and Tara on July 12 at the tapings of the July 21 edition of Impact Wrestling. They received a rematch on August 7 at Hardcore Justice, but were defeated by Tessmacher and Tara. On the March 22, 2012, edition of Impact Wrestling, Rosita and Sarita again failed to recapture the Knockouts Tag Team Championship, when they were defeated by Eric Young and ODB. On April 19 episode of Impact Wrestling, Rosita and Sarita teamed up with Madison Rayne and Gail Kim in a losing effort to Brooke Tessmacher, Tara, Velvet Sky and Mickie James. Rosita and Sarita were given another title opportunity on April 15 at Lockdown, but were once again defeated by Eric Young and ODB, this time in a steel cage match. Afterwards, both Rosita and Sarita went inactive from Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, while Anarquia left the promotion and Hernandez turned face, effectively ending Latin America. After months of inactivity, it was reported on January 9, 2013, that Trinidad's contract with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling had expired and she had parted ways with the promotion. On February 1, Trinidad confirmed that her contract had expired the previous day. Trinidad, as Rosita, returned to Total Nonstop Action Wrestling for one night on February 14, 2015 at the tapings for Knockouts Knockdown III where she defeated Angelina Love. Other promotions (2011–2016) In late August 2011, Rosita traveled to Mexico to attend an event held by the Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) promotion, for which Sarita regularly works under the ring name Dark Angel. During Rosita's stay in Mexico, she was trained by CMLL trainers, Hijo del Gladiador and Tony Salazar, and was eventually offered a contract with the promotion, which she, however, could not sign due to TNA's working relationship with rival promotion Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA). Just days later, Rosita appeared on AAA's television program, Sin Límite, promoting a storyline, where wrestlers from Impact Wrestling were invading the promotion. On May 14, 2011, Rosita made her in-ring debut for Family Wrestling Entertainment at the Meltdown pay-per-view, losing to fellow knockout Winter with Christy Hemme as the special guest refree. Rosita and Winter had three rematches, first on August 20 at Empire City Showdown, the second on November 15 at Fallout and the third on December 17 at Haastility; all were won by Winter. Rosita made her return to the promotion on March 24, 2012, at the Welcome to the Rumble pay-per-view, where she unsuccessfully challenged Maria Kanellis for FWE Women's Championship in a three-way match, after Winter pinned her to become the new champion. Global Force Wrestling (2015) On May 6, 2015, Global Force Wrestling (GFW) announced Trinidad as part of their roster. WWE (2013–2014, 2016–present) On March 4, 2013, Trinidad took part in a tryout for WWE. Trinidad returned to the promotion, in June 2014, appearing multiple times as one of Adam Rose's "rosebuds". Trinidad then appeared at NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way in a backstage segment with Tyler Breeze. On the October 26, 2016, episode of NXT, Trinidad lost a match against NXT Women's Champion Asuka. On June 5, 2017, it was reported that Trinidad had signed with WWE. On the July 19th episode of NXT, she appeared accompanying Andrade "Cien" Almas. On the August 9th episode of NXT, she returned now known as Zelina Vega and established herself as Almas's manager. Personal life On the tenth anniversary of 9/11, Trinidad spoke about her father in an out-of-character interview on TNA's No Surrender pay-per-view. She is the cousin of professional wrestler Amazing Red. Trinidad once dated fellow professional wrestler Austin Aries. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Divina Fly' ***''Fly Cutter'' (Jumping cutter) ***Moonsault **'As Rosita' ***Moonsault *'Signature moves' **Hurricanrana **Multiple arm drags **Somersault senton *'Wrestlers managed' **Hernandez **Anarquia **Sarita **'Andrade Almas' *'Managers' **Hernandez **Anarquia *'Entrance themes' **"5150" by F.I.L.T.H.E.E. / Brickman Raw (March 13, 2011 – March 17, 2011) **'"Stand Up"' by F.I.L.T.H.E.E. / Brickman Raw (March 17, 2011 – July 21, 2012) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #31 in the 2011 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #33 in the 2012 PWI Top 50 Females **Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (2011) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Sarita See also *Zelina Vega's event history External links * Thea Trinidad profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile * Twitter Page Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:New York wrestlers Category:1990 births Category:2010 debuts Category:Living people Category:Managers and valets Category:Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic alumni Category:Fight The World Wrestling alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:Rosebuds Category:Conquer Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Family Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Victory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Warriors Of Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:WrestleJam alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT alumni